


A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

by OhVena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Be more chill the musical, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Unrequited Love, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: Reader has some feelings she wants to share with Seven





	A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Be More Chill's "A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Tl70c6-m3I

"Hey Seven, can I talk to you?", (Y/N) asked as soon as he had picked up.

"What can Seven-Zero-Seven, Defender of Justice do for you?" he replied with a grin, the clicking of keys heard faintly in the background. She assumed he was still working on something. Perhaps reinforcing the messenger's defenses against the hacker?

Gnawing at her lip in indecisiveness, she decided to tell him after the silence had stretched out for long enough.

 _"Say there's this person you talk to in the messenger every day_  
_You've known him since the incident_  
_You're used to thinking about him in a certain way_  
_From the persona that he displayed_

_Then something changes, and he changes_

_From a guy that you'd never be into_  
_Into a guy that you'd kinda be into_  
_From a guy that I'd never be into_  
_Into a guy that I'd kinda be into_

 _Is he worth it?_  
_Seven?_  
_Is he?"_

Holding her breath for his response, all she could think about was the way he had been so kind to her lately. How the others had started to slowly accept her because of him. How he'd make jokes to make her laugh. 

Seven froze as he stared at his phone, hands hovering over the keyboard. He could hear shuffling and realized that Vanderwood was standing behind him, having heard the entire conversation. Seven quickly looked back at him with wide eyes.

'Is she talking about _me'_  he mouthed to him. Vanderwood rolled his eyes before mouthing back, 'Get back to work'.

Seven turned forward and cleared his throat to straighten himself out but he couldn't deny the thumping of his heart. 

"Go on" he finally replied, resuming his clicking but not before opening up the tab that had the VC camera located in the apartment.

_"Say there's this person that you never knew that well_

_You thought that you had him pegged, but now you can tell_  
_He's gone from a guy that you'd never be into_  
_Into a guy that you'd kinda be into_  
_From a guy that I'd never be into_  
_Into a guy that I'd kinda be into_

  
_Is he worth it?_  
_Seven?"_

He couldn't help the giant grin that had taken over his face, nevermind barely restrain his laughter after witnessing her Broadway performance. The way she had bounced around the room and danced with such passion had him thinking about how absolutely adorable she was. It was then that he realized his growing feelings for her. He knew that he'd never be able to have a significant other, not with the life he led, but he couldn't help but get swept up by her passion. He found himself replying before he could stop himself.

"Absolutely!"

 _"I don't always relate to other people my age_  
_Except when I'm online_  
_And there are so many changes that I'm going through_  
_And why am I telling this to you?_  
_Guess there's a part of me that wants to_  
_I guess a part of me wants to, who knew?"_

A melodic giggle left her glossy lips as she grinned directly at the VC camera. Seven about fell from his chair when he saw it. His heart shouldn't have been beating so hard.

 _"I guess a part of me likes to talk to you_  
_I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?_

 _I guess a part of me likes to chat with you_  
_I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?_

 _I guess a part of me likes to hang with you_  
_I guess a part of me._

 _Back to answering emails..._  
_I know that it's weird but it's totally true"_

(Y/N) looked down shyly after realizing she had taken up too much of his time and there were unanswered emails she still had to respond to. She had a party to coordinate after all. Seven carefully watched her through the VC camera as she clutched onto the hem of her sweater.

 _"The guy that I'd kinda be into"_ she softly spoke into the microphone.

 _"The guy that you'd kind of be into"_ Seven tentatively replied back with a smile

"Yeah that," she started to reply before they both harmonized,  _"Guy that I'd (you'd) kinda be into"_

 _"Is..._  
_Jumin."_  (Y/N) finished with a dreamy sigh. 

Seven sat there stunned after her confession as Vanderwood winced in the background before resuming to sweep the floor. _It's better this way,_ he couldn't help but think, _for the both of them._

A wry smile took over as a self-deprecating laugh threatened to escape.  _Of course,_  Seven thought, _how could I have ever thought she'd have feelings for me._

"I'll talk to you later Seven! Thanks for hearing me out!" she replied giddily.

He was met with silence as the line went dead. 


End file.
